


For No Reason

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: There's a gap between "i'm gonna scatter you to the ends of time" and "sorry for your loss, sure I'll help you out" phone calls, just begging to be filled with Sara winding Ava up. Or vice versa.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	For No Reason

Ava was working out in the Time Bureau gym. It was large and spacious, with several arenas for training. No matter what a certain Captain thought about the Time Bureau, they did try to train their agents for the field, for the fights that certain belligerent elements would give them. Sabre-toothed tigers notwithstanding. She’d been unprepared for that one. And she wouldn’t have needed rescuing from Caesar if that damn woman and her team hadn’t screwed things up by messing around in the first place. 4 years of learning Time Bureau protocol and mostly flawless missions and…

Ava let out a grunt of frustration and set the weights down. She’d reached her current position in the time bureau by dint of her cool manner and rigid adherence to the rules. And her research into Sara Lance had staggered her beyond belief. She’d promptly used their missions as exercises in How Not To Do Things. But there was still something about her recklessness, particularly now, having seen it in person, that made her want to hit something.

It was Sara’s arrogance that got to Ava. The complete unwillingness to admit she was wrong, or to back down or adhere to any kind of rule whatsoever beyond what she thought was good at the time. How could you work like that? How could you lead a team like that? It was beyond Ava’s comprehension. And the thought of it nagged at Ava’s head, like a loose thread on a jumper that you couldn’t pull out.

Her one consolation, as she beat up several of the training dummies, was that she’d been able to keep up. When they’d fought Caesar’s troops, when they’d fought each other, they’d been uncannily in sync. The years of studying the Canary’s moves must’ve had an effect. After all, Sara _had _been trained by the League of Assassins. It’d felt only sensible to try and learn some of them.

But when Sara had flown the Waverider at her ship, that was a level beyond reckless. She couldn’t have known that Ava would flinch first. Was that the assassin in her? Or arrogance that presumed Ava would flinch. Well if that was a bad thing to flinch in order to save her entire team from the stupidest game of Chicken ever, well then it was a bad thing. It still galled her that Sara might think she was incompetent or a coward or…

She slowed her breathing, pushing back the hair that’d come loose from her ponytail. If she thought about Sara anymore, she’d want to go beat up the dummies again. Her comm phone cheeped at her from her bag and she answered it without thinking, propping it on the weights rack so she could unroll the supports from her hands.

“Heeyyy Ava.”

Her head whipped up. She scowled. “Miss Lance.” She jabbed the trace button on the comm phone. Not that she really expected it to do anything.

“You were working out?” Sara asked, gesturing at the black shorts and sports bra, emblazoned with the Time Bureau Insignia.

Feeling a little self-conscious at Sara’s appraising gaze, Ava pulled on her navy t-shirt. “Training, so next time we meet I can beat you and bring you in.” she said airily, folding her arms and staring at Sara.

“Ooooh. Fightin’ talk.” Sara’s grin was beyond infuriating. “But you’ll have to find us first.”

Ava sighed as the trace failed at that moment, as if to underpin Sara’s point.

“Which, I’d like to point out, you’ve just failed to do, Agent Sharpe.” An AI shouldn’t be able to sound that smug. Ava rolled her eyes, ignoring Sara thanking Gideon for that update.

“Is there a point to this call Miss Lance?” she asked abruptly.

“Just checking to see whether our masking still works.” Sara held her hands up.

Ava scoffed at that. “You’ll know when it fails because the second it does, I will be on your ship, arresting you.”

“Well. I’m glad it hasn’t failed right now. I don’t particularly want to be arrested by a hot time agent.”

Ava raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word, not trusting herself to.

“I meant hot as in you’re all hot and sweaty from your workout.” Sara explained, rolling her eyes.

Ava allowed herself a smirk. “Guess I’ll go take a shower then.” She felt rewarded by the look that flashed briefly across Sara’s face. “Good night Miss Lance.” She paused, prepared her most supercilious voice. “Sweet dreams.” And closed the connection.

It shouldn’t have felt like a victory. It wasn’t. She hadn’t been able to track them down, had merely been irked by the Captain of the Waverider, calling to taunt her about it. Trying to discomfit Sara Lance was probably not a good idea and, given the ex-assassin’s track record, highly unlikely to work. But Ava still showered and portalled home, feeling far more relaxed than she had been before Sara’s call. She’d take that as a win.


End file.
